Little Pink Lies
by viola strings
Summary: Poland’s smile froze and faded. Paris. Of all the places to go on vacation, that was the last place he wanted to be right now. PolandxLithuania


**A/N-** Hello! This was the fic I did for Hetalia Sunshine exchange on livejournal. My prompt asked for Poland and Lithuania on vacation and this is what came out of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Little Pink Lies**

It all started when a fashion magazine hit Poland's desk. He looked up from a mound of paperwork to see a smirking France above him.

"Like…what are_ you_ doing here? Can't you see I am totally busy?" He glared at the nation above him.

"Ah, too busy for fashion? I figured since I haven't heard from you that you have yet to hear. Either that or you're simply too embarrassed to see me. But I understand if you have more important things…" Poland opened the magazine, hoping it would silence the lofty Frenchman, and his eyes widened as he read the article.

"Wha- What…like no way you are totally kidding me. But those skirts can't be _in_ fashion and those colors…like oh my god. I like never have been this wrong like _ever_." Poland gaped. This was actually true. Years before, France had made fun of an outfit he wore to a meeting. When Poland informed him that he was just ahead of the scene, France laughed; but that was only until he found that he was actually right about all his predictions. Every single year, Poland was right. And at every chance he had, France tried to disprove Poland's knowledge of Parisian fashion, mostly via emails and phone calls, but he could never quite win. On the other hand, it gave Poland great satisfaction to hear how frustrated it made the other nation. This however came from nowhere.

"Non. It is real whether you believe it or not."

"But I haven't been wrong about spring for like…ever. This is totally not cool!"

"What was it you mentioned to me? How you are "all knowing" in the ways of Parisian fashion? I think not. And look…what was that? Oh pink won't be in for quite some time. How quite amusing considering…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Poland stood up angrily. France walked off, still chuckling to himself. Before he left he turned around one last time.

"Au revoir. Hope you enjoy being dull and unfashionable." The door shut behind him, while Poland fumed. This was terrible. He couldn't imagine how things could be worse 'til he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was France again, he stood up to answer. The door flew open and his anger melted away when he saw who it really was.

"Um…I'm sorry Poland, is this a bad time?"

"Like oh my god no way! Liet like…I can't tell you how good it is to see you." Poland smiled brightly and quickly hugged Lithuania.

"It's good to see you too," he replied. "You just looked a bit upset. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just like totally stressed, but hey it's like been a while!"

"I know what you mean. That's actually why I am here Poland. Since we haven't had much time for much of anything, I thought maybe… we could use a vacation?" He asked with a tentative smile. Poland laughed.

"Yeah like totally..." He sighed heavily, thinking it was some far off dream, until Lithuania reached into his pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Good thing I got these then." Poland jumped and squealed, hugging him even tighter.

"This is like so totally amazing! You're the best Liet!" He took the tickets and stuffed them in his pocket, so excited he didn't even look at exactly where they were going.

"Well you know…I just thought it'd give us a reason to get away and I know how much you wanted to go to Paris…"

Poland's smile froze and faded. Paris. Of all the places to go on vacation, that was the last place he wanted to be right now. Lithuania noticed the change in the other country's mood and his smile faltered.

"Um, is that all right? I just know you mentioned it, and I figured…" Poland winced, feeling like the worst person in the world at that moment. He wanted to tell him no, but he just couldn't. Here Lithuania had gone through all the trouble of planning a romantic vacation and he was about to rebuke it over some stupid fight Lithuania didn't even know about. So Poland did what any self respecting partner would do. He lied.

"O-of course! T-thanks Liet. I'm just really excited!" He smiled brightly and falsely. Lithuania went along, but couldn't help shake the feeling that something was not quite right.

* * *

Poland was a nervous wreck until they got to the hotel. He tried his best not to let Lithuania know exactly what was going on. Sure, he felt bad, but he didn't know what else he could do. However, he was beginning to think he was overreacting. Paris was a big city and surely the likelihood of actually running into France had to be pretty low right?

Apparently he was wrong.

Lithuania had set up a wonderful vacation full of plenty of things to do on their three day stay. Their first day started out good, as they went about arm in arm taking in the sights of the city. In fact, things were great until Poland spotted France hanging out by the Eiffel Tower. Poland embarrassedly kept stepping in front of Lithuania so he wouldn't notice the other nation and so France wouldn't notice them standing there.

This continued as they went out shopping; Poland unable to enjoy a single second of it when France walked in the same store right after them. Poland kept darting away, even if it meant stepping further and further away from things he really wanted to look at. He tried to keep cool but with the looming Frenchman nearby, it was difficult.

Even when they went out to eat that evening, France was there once again and Poland was beginning to think this was some cruel scene out of a terrible comedy movie. He spent the entire meal folding and unfolding his menu, trying to keep France from glancing over. At this point, Poland was finding it harder and harder to even remotely enjoy his vacation with Lithuania.

But as frustrated as he was, he tried to remain as calm as possible. He felt horrible that he was ruining one of the few times he and Lithuania had together in a very long time.

* * *

Poland was exhausted when they got back to the hotel, totally ready to go to his room and crash for the night. Then again, he had spent the entire day trying to dodge France without Lithuania noticing.

He sighed heavily as they reached the elevator. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. Perhaps France would be… That's when he looked up and spotted a flock of women surrounding one very familiar looking man heading into the only elevator. It was France, and Poland knew that if he stepped into that elevator he was doomed. _Like oh my god what do I do!?_

His eyes darted around quickly, looking for a solution. That's when he spotted it. Right before they went to the elevators, he pulled Lithuania aside hurriedly.

"H-hey Liet like there's so many people over there and stuff! Why don't we like go another way to our room?"

Lithuania blinked in confusion. "Well I don't think we can take the stairs Poland-"

"No no no! Like of course not! We'll take the service elevators of course!" Poland pointed to a door with the sign as a hotel employee walked through.

"Poland…I don't think that's a good idea," the other nation replied, warily looking from the main elevator to the door Poland was now dragging him towards.

"Like come on Liet! Don't be a chicken!" Sure enough a large "For Staff Only" sign was on the front of the door.

Lithuania put his feet down and his partner came to a halt. When imploring green eyes met with his own, he sighed. "Poland, I'm not going to break the rules like this. Not when we can easily just wait for the normal elevator."

Poland glanced warily over at the elevators where, sure enough, France was still standing with his gaggle of girls.

"Uh…come on, Liet! Like just look like you know what you are doing and it's all cool!" He bit his lip. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep from him.

Lithuania opened his mouth to protest once more, but before he could speak, Poland grabbed his hand and pulled him to the small and cold service elevator. The doors creaked open and he hastily punched the button for the twentieth floor. The small elevator rumbled as it ascended, trudging along very slowly. Then it stopped on the fifteenth floor and they tensed up. The doors swung open and a staff member got on the elevator with a tray. Poland and Lithuania exchanged a look. But despite their worries, the employee didn't say a word and got off on the seventeenth floor, leaving them alone again. They both sighed in relief, quickly exiting the elevator when they reached their floor.

"Poland, that was too close. Please don't make me do that again…" Lithuania fretted.

"We were like totally fine! Besides, it's all good-" Or so he thought. That's when he looked up and saw that France was standing right outside their room. Lithuania thankfully hadn't noticed yet, so Poland panicked and grabbed his partner's hand again.

"Like…we need to back down again."

"But I thought you were tired…"

"I like totally think I forgot something downstairs." He started towards the regular elevator, but while they waited, France headed their way with two girls, his arms around both of their waists. This time Poland wasn't as lucky as before.

"Hey…isn't that Fr-" Before Lithuania could finish, Poland grabbed his arm and headed for the service elevator. Now Lithuania was really confused.

Once the elevator doors swung closed, he turned to Poland, his expression serious. "Poland. Please just tell me what's going on. Why do you keep dragging me around like this? It's crazy."

Poland looked dejected as the slow elevator moved closer to the lobby.

"I…I am so totally sorry Liet! Look, I've been trying to keep this from you but it's so not working." He sighed, unable to meet Lithuania's eyes. "I've been trying to avoid France and it's like totally not working and stuff. It's for a stupid selfish reason and because of that; I've totally ruined things for us."

Lithuania sighed as the elevator came to a stop. When the door opened, a very fashionable looking woman walked into the elevator. Poland went silent and started to mumble to himself. She got off on the floor and Poland gaped.

"Like Liet…that was her."

"Her who?" He blinked.

"Like…the reason I've been avoiding France! She knows everything about fashion, and she was the one that wrote the article about what's in style in Paris this spring. And I was wrong Liet. I'm never wrong, and I just couldn't bear having to see France so he can gloat more. And then I see her and oh my god Liet. I really am sorry."

Lithuania smiled and grabbed his hand. He knew exactly what to do. Patting Poland on the back, he caught the elevator doors before they closed and stepped out onto the fourth floor after all. Right before she turned the corner, they managed to catch her attention.

"Um, excuse us?" Lithuania started, motioning for Poland to say something. But Poland just blushed and looked down at his feet, clinging to Lithuania's sleeve.

The brown haired nation sighed, forgetting how shy his partner could be sometimes. No matter how over the top he acted, Poland was still insecure sometimes. Grabbing Poland's hand and giving it a squeeze, Lithuania nudged him to say something.

"Um, like…hello. I just…I just wanted to say I totally respect you and everything, but like I don't know where you pulled your info from. As if your predictions for spring fashion this year could actually be well…fashionable."

The woman laughed, smiling a bit at him. "Oh, so you must be the person Francis was so jealous of."

"W-What?"

She flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder with a flourish, but her smile softened. "You see, he's a friend of mine. He told me if I wrote a fake article for just one magazine, he'd help me out with a few things. Figured one magazine wouldn't hurt. He said you'd know the difference…I can see why. Nice outfit by the way."

"T-Thanks," he mumbled shyly, hiding a bit behind Lithuania again. But then it hit him how ridiculous this whole thing was all over France's fake article.

Poland started to laugh, and then he complimented her on her lovely pink dress. The two exchanged pleasantries and discussed what was _really_ going to be in fashion for that spring. They thanked her and parted ways, the two countries making their way back to the elevator again.

"So…is that everything then?" Lithuania asking hoping the problem was resolved.

"Not quite," Poland said. He slid his hand up to cup Lithuania's cheek and pulled his partner into a tender kiss. "Thanks Liet. Like I love you so much. You are really amazing."

Lithuania blushed and laughed. "I'm just glad you're happy. That's why we are here in the first place after all."

"Well like…we still have a few days left. I'll actually try to enjoy Paris tomorrow."

The two of them both smiled, joining hands as they made their way back to their room. Tomorrow would be better, that was for certain.


End file.
